


Welcome home, Joan

by Joansie14



Category: Clone High
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Joan of Arc and JFK are in love, Joanfk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joansie14/pseuds/Joansie14
Summary: Joan grew up in a small town called Exclamation Point, and as soon as she graduated high school, she moved away, not looking back.That is until a tragedy happens, and she has to come back home.Now Joan has to see all the people she left behind, including JFK.The same guy she hooked up with back at prom and never spoke of it again.But now that Joan is back in town.Joan and JFK's lives might just get thrown together unexpectedly
Relationships: JFK & Joan of Arc (Clone High)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chocolate chip cookies for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> Joanfk brainrot?
> 
> Joanfk brainrot
> 
> Much fluff much angst

Joan drove her car down the seemingly endless highway flooded with vehicles; her painted black nails drummed the steering wheel. She wasn’t having the most exciting day since she got a random call from non-other than Mohandas Gandhi. His voice creaky and weak, she figured something stupid but bad happened to him. Gandhi thought it would be a great idea to jump off a cliff to impress Helen of Troy and Catherine the Great. To Joan, this was typical for Gandhi’s reckless and irresponsible behavior.

The gothic clone of Joan of Arc finally made it out of the choked up interstate. After ten minutes of listening to Gandhi whining about a dislocated shoulder and a broken nose over the phone, she pulled up to Abe’s house. “Okay, Gandhi, I just pulled up at Abe’s, so please shut up and stop crying.” She groaned as she hung up mid sob.

Joan climbed out of the car as she walked up the stairs. Even though she was outside facing the front door, she still heard Gandhi’s weeping. Joan rang the bell. Regretting ever coming back to Exclamation Point, She had tons going for her back in college, but here she was at the drop of a hat.

“Ugh.. my neck! My back!”

Gandhi’s cries were booming through Abe’s house - making the walls seem awfully thin.  
Abe hushed and cooed, trying to calm the short male down the best he could, though to no avail.

Gandhi whined like a baby in a nursery as Abe groaned and rolled his eyes.

But...

There was an extra hand in the home, one who might not have been the brightest, but a helping hand nonetheless.

Gandhi arched his shoulders as he heard the sound of the doorbell. “Is that Joan?” He winced as Abe turned to look at the brooding figure that stood in the doorway.

” Joan is here. Can you get the door?”

Abe asked, as the figure in a red and white polo nodded. He walked to the door, his dress-shoes sinking in and out of the carpet.  
He reached down to grab the doorknob, as he twisted it, and pushed the door open.

” Er uh... Hi Joan.”

The jock-clone spoke, his eyes widened, as his hand stayed on the doorknob—what a throwback.

Joan took a sharp breath as the door eventually flung open. “O-oh, hey JFK.” The redhead said, stunned as she didn’t expect him to be here. “You look... taller than I last saw you.” Joan laughed awkwardly, but then she replayed what she said in her head; Joan groaned as she hit her fist on her head. Gah! She sounded like someone’s grandma! But it was totally true. The last time she saw him, they... she wasn’t sure how to describe their’ relationship.’ or whatever you’d call it but. Whatever it was, it was nice but soon discontinued when she went away to college.

The clone President felt his peach skin flare up into a soft red when he heard Joan’s comment. “And your boobs got bigga’!” JFK said, dumbly, as he pointed at her chest.  
Only when he saw the aggravated expression on Joan’s face did he realize that... he probably shouldn’t have said that.

“Hey, uh, how’s Gandhi holding up?” She asked quietly, peeking her head down the hallway. She figured that was a stupid thing to ask since he’s been crying like a child for three hours and practically shattered his whole body. She couldn’t help but gaze at JFK, which she stopped immediately to save herself from embarrassment.

JFK cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his khaki's pockets, and leaned against the doorframe.  
” He’s good! I er uh- I’ll be honest! I was a little worried about the little champ.” JFK shrugged and glanced into Joan’s eyes. He spaced out, analyzing the features that laid upon her face. The male felt his ears get hot as he thought-

’ She’s.. really pretty-‘

A loud wail came from the living room. Joan closed her eyes as she scrunched up her nose in a frustrated wince, she opened her eyes, and she pointed into the house.  
“I should uh probably go in...”

JFK was pulled out of his thoughts when Joan asked if she could go inside. To which, he promptly moved out of the doorway.  
” Make yourself at home!”

She took a deep breath as she slinked into the house.

Joan, slightly flustered with the comment about her breast, strolled into the living room. The feeling of her heart beating wildly mixed her emotions up. She couldn’t get JFK out of her mind, feeling a rather giddy, dizzy feeling, a feeling she only had for one guy, but those were wasted. Joan was swiftly yanked out of those feelings when Abe shoved a tissue box and bandages into her hands. “Oh, Joan! Thank goodness you’re here!” The clone of Abraham Lincoln brightened, “Gandhi’s been screaming non-stop. He said only you could make him stop crying.” Joan raised her eyebrow; the corner of her mouth tugged into a grin. “He might stop if I knock him out...” She looked up at Abe; her eyes flashed mischievously. “He just jumped off a cliff,” Abe replied sympathetically to Gandhi, who had a warm towel on his forehead. “J-Joan? Is that... is that you?” Gandhi reached out to touch the redhead; his eyes closed thinly. Joan pulled away grudgingly. “Why, Gandhi? Why do you do stupid things for girls? What did you think you were going to gain?” She asked, her voice tinted with irritation.

Gandhi stared at Joan, his lips pursed as he coughed. “A girlfriend, Joan... A girlfriend.” He said as he stretched towards something, “What are you doing?” Joan said, her arms crossed, “I see... the light. It’s calling me forward.” Abe looked onward with his friend.

” Do you see heaven?” He spoke wistfully. Gandhi glanced at Abe. “Uh hey, mind turning your flashlight on for me?” Abe nodded. “Sure, bud.”, pulling out his phone, the flashlight mode on for him. Gandhi gasped as he shook his head, tears in his eyes, “There it is! The light. It’s calling me forth.” Joan watched her two friends act like complete clowns. She forced a smile, clasping her hands together. “Well, it seems like you two are alright.” She got up, taking her coat off, wrapping it around her arms, pressing it against her chest. “I’m gonna head to the kitchen.” She pointed to the boys, making a quick turn to the kitchen, “Oh Joan!” Gandhi called to her. Joan snapped her eyes closed; her eyebrows furrowed, quickly turning around. She had a pasted smile on her face, “Yes, Gandhi?” The short clone pressed his index fingers together in a shy manner. “Could you make me some cookies and milk?” Joan was about to make a snarky comment, but a wave of compassion washed over her “Sure thing Gandhi.” She nodded, smiling, making her way back to the kitchen, looking through the cupboards to start her cookie dough.

Gandhi raised and pulled down his fist, whispering a soft “Yesss..”

JFK felt his face flush as the gothic female pushed past him. Wow.. what a lady. Now that he thought about it - JFK never realized how upset he was when Joan moved away.  
But what he didn’t realize was that he missed her so much because.. he liked her - really liked her. Even in high school, he did, but he’d rather leak his nudes than ever admit to it.  
Joan was the fire he needed in his life, but he didn’t know it until it was too late.

JFK sighed as he closed the door and sat on the edge of the couch.  
” So, Joan! How’s life been outside of Exclamation Point? Meet anyone new?” Abe asked as he walked into the kitchen and scanned whatever was in the fridge.

That last part irked JFK.. was he.. jealous? What odd behavior for such a macho womanizing stud like him.

” Yeah! What’s life out of Exclamation Point like?” Gandhi asked, tapping his fingers against his torso.

Joan poked her head from behind the counter; her magenta hair poofed up, and her cerulean eyes gazed into the living room. “If you count meeting creepy professors and irritating classmates...” Her voice trailed off.

She stared at JFK, her heart doing somersaults. Her heartstrings tugged as she watched him sit on the sofa with a sigh.  
She missed Exclamation Point; she missed her friends, and she missed Toots. She’d have to visit him and give him a million hugs. But for some newfangled reason, she missed JFK too. She would never forget what he told her on the steps at prom.

“Then, yeah- plenty.” She laughed, shaking her head. “It was unbelievable how many people asked me questions about being the clone of a burned saint who heard voices.” She scoffed. “How the hell did they find your DNA if you were burned?” She said in a foolish mocking voice, rolling her eyes. She set her focus back on the cookies.

Joan grabbed a whisk and twirled it with her fingers effortlessly. ”Yes!” She hissed with pride. Joan did a little happy dancy dance in the corner of the kitchen. She’d been practicing how to do that for weeks.

“College was... alright. Nothing much happened.” The girl shrugged. “I just studied and went to one party.” She gazed at the three boys and pulled out a tray, and she began to ball up the dough. “The party sucked anyways.” She looked at Abe; her eyes shot him a glare of sinister intent. “They served alcoholic beer-.” She said shortly. Abe blinked as he looked down at her sneakers, his face red with discomfort.

She looked at JFK, smiling slightly.” Hey, Kennedy, do you mind coming over here and helping me out with the cookies?” She yelled from across the room.

When JFK heard Joan say his name, he immediately looked over to her, smiling at the mention of cookies. He loved cookies, so he quickly got up and walked to the kitchen with a pep in his step. “Hey uh, Joan, whatcha need help with?” He beamed at the girl with his signature, goofy grin. Joan handed him the bowl of dough gingerly. “Help me roll up the dough?” JFK grinned as he took a clump of dough. “Anything for uh you, Joansie!” He began to roll up little balls, which didn’t take long since he had firm but soft hands. Joan blinked as she blushed, rolling up some dough for her own batch of cookies that she planned to bring to Toots.

Abe’s home was calm and pleasant, but not very quiet since Gandhi and Abe started playing video games in the living room; Gandhi began mimicking the pinging and exploding. But other than that, Joan and JFK made cookies in peace.

Joan became uncomfortable with the silence. She glimpsed at JFK to get a quick look at him before he could look back at her. Joan admired his nicely kept hair, subtly brawny arms, and emerald green eyes. She then told herself to snap out of it.

“So JFK, what happened while I was away?” She piped up to break the silence. JFK looked down at her, shifting himself forward to give her his full attention. “Well, Abe and uh Cleo are still datin’.” When Joan heard that, she felt a sting in her heart, but she pushed past it. Throughout college, she managed to get over her unrequited love story with Abe. Yeah, it was a real shocker to her mind. She was done chasing false hope and sobbing into a pillow until she fell asleep, then the next day, hugging the pillow severely tight, pretending it was Abe. She was done waiting for him to love her when he loved someone else. She hated that she changed herself for him, and ever since that night of the dance, Joan told herself that she’d never change herself for anyone ever again.

“Oh yeah? That’s great for them.” She responded, plopping the cookie dough balls onto a baking sheet. JFK looked at her smiling slightly, “I er uh thought you were still hung up on that chowda head.” He said, looking at the dozen cookie balls he made with pride. Joan sighed as she slipped the two baking sheets filled with goodies into the oven; closing its door, she put a timer on the chicken-shaped timer on the counter. “I learned to get over it. Things changed, and I’m ready to focus on myself for a while.” JFK nodded in understanding; he knew what she was saying; even though he liked her, he decided to give her space and admire her from afar.

Joan wasn’t the only person who changed throughout the college period. JFK didn’t go out with any broad in a while, for he had been waiting for a special lady, and that special lady was Joan. He didn’t want to sleep around with girls anymore; he practically radiated multiple STDs.

The two walked away from the oven, JFK wanting to be a good host (even though this wasn’t his house) he offered Joan some tea. Joan reluctantly agreed to the offer since she was more of a coffee girl but wanted to sit with JFK.

The jock guided the goth to a small circular table seated for two. JFK went back into the kitchen. “Hey uh, Lincoln, Where’s ya tea?” Abe craned his long neck to see JFK. “Check the right cabinet on the second shelf to the left behind the coffee grounds.” JFK followed the wordy directions as he found a box of black tea, grinning as he began his work as he boiled some water and cut open the teabag letting the tealeaves fall inside. Joan sat alone, waiting for her warm refreshment. She pulled out a copy of Macbeth from her black bag covered in pins from various bands and read from where she previously stopped.

“Here’s ya tea, madam!” JFK held a cup in his hands along with crackers. “Oh, thanks, Kennedy.” Said Joan taking the cup, pressing it against her lips; after a second, her eyes widened to the size of golfballs as she spat the drink out. “H-holy shit JFK what the hell is in this?!” JFK was taken aback at the sudden outburst, “Er uh tea and boiled water!” He replied. Joan wiped her mouth as she got up over the kitchen as her eyes laid on a torn teabag severed in two. “Did you- Kennedy, did you put the tea leaves into the water?” She looked at him. JFK nodded quickly as Joan sighed. “That’s not how you make tea, dummy.” JFK looked hurt as she said that, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Joan realized what she said and examined his expression. “Oh wait, JFK I-” The clone shook his head with a crooked but weak smile. “Don’t sweat, Joan. I er uh I’m used to hearing that- mostly from pretty girls... like Cleo.” He looked out the window, his expression sullen. Joan took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, JFK. Girls can be mean. But you are pretty smart.” Joan’s throat felt thick. “Nah, it’s okay; Cleo isn’t the most uh patient person. I’ll tell ya, never take tutoring lessons with her as the teach’.” He laughed. Joan laughed with him. “I can make you tea if you want,” Joan told JFK with a soft smile. The boy shook his head with a smile that matched the girls. “I’m more of uh coffee guy if I do say so myself.” Joan nodded at JFK as she walked over to make some coffee for the two of them. “I like coffee too.”

As Joan made her and JFK coffee, JFK sat at the table reading Joan’s copy of Macbeth; his face screwed into an expression of confusion. He wasn’t used to only timey lingo such as ‘Ye and hath and doth.’ Joan held two cups of coffee setting it down for the two of them; she smiled. “You like Shakespeare?” JFK looked up and tilted his head from side to side. “Romeo and Juliet are the only ones that I uh know. Shakesy P is pretty a-ok!” He smiled. “Well, Macbeth is about murder and witches,” Joan said, taking a sip of her coffee. “Aye, so right up your uh ally, huh?” JFK spoke, raising an eyebrow as he leaned against the table. Joan blushed as she smiled, looking away from JFK. “Yeah, it’s one of my favorites out of all his works.” JFK made a mental note about that fact.

Abe walked into the kitchen, hold a towel in hand with minor bloodstains. “Hey, you two, How are those cookies coming along?” He asked. Joan glimpsed at the chicken-shaped timer watching the seconds tick by “Right… about…” BRIIIING BRIIIING “Now!” She turned off the timer as it went off. JFK followed her as he opened the over door taking a whiff. “Oh man, that smells real good, Joansie.” He nodded, smiling at her. Joan put on oven mitts and pulled out both trays of cookies beaming. “Abe, can you bring some Tupperware over?” Abe did so, and Joan began adding her tray of cookies into the container. Abe set down a plate of cookies, and JFK poured in some milk in a sippy cup.

Joan carried the plate of cookies and warm milk over to Gandhi, who began hopping his seat like a puppy whose owner just came home. He scarfed down the cookies and drank the milk so fast Joan was afraid he would get a stomachache. When he was one, he smiled up at Joan and JFK. “That was the best cookies and milk ever. Thanks you, guys.” Immediately after that, Gandhi knocked out to sleep with a small smile and a happy, filled tummy.

Joan grabbed her Tupperware and her jacket. “I’m gonna visit Toots. I’ll be back later.” She said, making her way to the door.

“I’ll uh come with ya, Joansie!” JFK said, zipping up his jacket, making his way to her. Joan raised her eyebrows, smiling as she nodded. “Sounds good to me, Jack.” JFK’s heart fluttered as she said that.

Jack… her voice sounded beautiful when she said that, and he liked that nickname. No one else called him Jack. Now he wanted no one but Joan to call him that.  
He was smitten with this girl, and he knew that. He just hoped that Joan felt the same way too. He hoped that she still had that feeling that JFK had when they hooked up back at prom.

Joan and JFK went outside to Joan’s car and got in. “I’ll hold the uh cookies for you,” JFK said to Joan, keeping them on his lap, his hands resting on them for protection. Joan smiled as she started the car; warm air circulated within.  
They began to move, soon driving in silence as JFK glanced at her. “You don’t play any music? Like on the er uh radio?” Joan shook her head. “Nah, not really. But if you want, you can put something on.” JFK grinned as he pressed a couple of buttons until the voice of Ashley Angel from O Town flooded the car.

“Hey uh, Joansie?” Said JFK

“Yes, Jack?” Replied Joan

“I'm glad your uh back,” JFK said; his face went pink.

“I’m glad to be back,” Joan replied, her cheeks tinged with a warmth that was not from the car.

Chapter 2, comin atcha! Yow!


	2. !! Tiny Announcement !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small quick announcement about the book!! I've been dead. 
> 
> But now I'm alive!!

Hey! I'm overwhelmed with the joy of all the kudos and reads I've received!! Thank you so much, everyone!! 🥺

I haven't updated in like... forever, but no!! The book isn't over!! My friends, we are far from over because we have just begun!! 

I haven't written anything in a while because ya girl low key had no motivation to open Google Docs. afsgfsfsgsa

BUT!!! I've written the beginning of the chapter already!! So it'll come out maybe next week?! I'm on winter break so 👉👈

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO YEAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ALSO, CLONE HIGH REBOOT IS COMING TO HBO MAX WITH TWO SEASONS IN ORDER. HOLY SHIT!!! AHH!!! 

SO SEE YOU GUYS HOPEFULLY NEXT WEEK!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I plan for this to be a full-fledged book! So anticipate more chapters! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and criticism are beyond welcome!!


End file.
